patrickrealityfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake E
Jake E is a Houseguest on Big Brother 2. Jake started out Under the Radar, and in Weeks 1 & 2 had few relationships with the other Houseguests, which led to him Voting with the minority both Weeks. In Week 3, when Jake's team won Immunity, he began to form connections, and was part of the successful plan to Evict Kent. In Week 4, Jake won his first HoH, forcing him to draw a line. Jake Nominated Valerie, who was a big house target, and Kathryn, a pawn. After Kathryn won the Veto and pulled herself off, Jake put Ryan on the block so that Team Navy had to choose between their own. Many people went against Jake's wishes, but in the end, Jake's plan worked, and Valerie was sent packing in a 10-8 Vote. In Week 5, Jake won the Roadkill Comp and threw Mary up on the Block, believing she was a threat to float to the end. When Mary was taken off the block, Jake secretly named Kathryn as the Replacement. Jake went along with the rest of the house, however, and voted Darrius out. In Week 6, Connor, the HoH, Nominated Jake due to his unpredictability. At the Eviction, Jake only received 4 of the 15 Votes cast, meaning he survived. In Week 7, Jake won his 2nd HoH, but Connor's team won Immunity. Jake wanted to split up Team Navy, and Nominated Sara and Kait for Eviction. After Ryan won the Veto, he used it on Sara, and Jake named Kara as the Replacement. The House believed Kara was the bigger threat, and Evicted her in a Vote of 8-7. During Week 8 and the Day 46 Double Eviction, Jake layed low and Voted against Brandon and Kait in each half, respectively. He was in the majority of both votes. In Week 9, Jake won his 2nd Roadkill, and placed Alecia on the Block. At the Eviction, he voted against Tyler, but his Nominee, Alecia, was Evicted regardless. In Week 10, after the Veto was used on the RK Nominee, the RK Winner, Connor, put Jake on the Block again. Connor was the only Houseguest to Vote against Jake. In Week 11, Jake evicted Nevin. In Week 12, Jake tried to Evict Bob, but it was Ryan who was sent packing. After Michelle won HoH in Week 13, she Nominated Jake for Eviction, saying she couldn't trust him. Jake went on to win the Roadkill Comp, his 3rd, and put Sara on the Block. He hoped that the House would get rid of the other half of the Ryan/Sara duo. After Leah won the Veto and took Tyler off the Block, it seemed like Jake was the biggest threat on the Block. This rang true, and in a Vote of 4-2-1, Jake became the 14th Evicted and the 5th Member of the Jury. ''Big Brother 2'' Competition History Voting History } | Kathryn | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 2 | | Brandon | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 3 | | Kent | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 4 | | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 5 | | Darrius | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 6 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 7 | | - | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Brandon | Yes |- | | Kait | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 9 | | Tyler | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 10 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 11 | | Nevin | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 12 | | Bob | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | | |- | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 14 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 15 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 16 | | | |- |style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 17 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 18 | | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 19 | | | |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| Finale | | | |- | | | |} HOH History Trivia